ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars Academy
Cars Academy is the fourth film in the Cars series, which will be released June 14, 2024. Synopsis "Speed is what he had and needed. Lightning McQueen (voiced by Owen Wilson) is a small town car with big dreams. He has the ability to go 290 miles per hour. McQueen also dreamed of someday becoming a racer. So, McQueen adventures through perseverance and courage to race to the top of his class at the Bloomington Racing Academy! Later, in the next few years, McQueen is the best racer in the world!" -Pixar official synopsis Official Cast *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueenhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Denzel Washington as William Ignitehttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Kyle MacLachlan as Rosebudhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Bob Odenkirk as Litigious Davieshttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Taylor Kitsch as Timothy Shadowhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Joaquin Phoenix as Smokin' Sammy Swellerhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Garrett Hedlund as Julius Flamehttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Kirsten Dunst as Janice Cloverhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Jenny Slate as Rosette Cosmohttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Beck Bennett as Jackpot Montehttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Chadwick Boseman as Titanium Plasmahttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Milo Ventimiglia as Dexter Greaserhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Charlize Theron as GNSShttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartriphttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlashttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Michael Strahan as Michael Sedanhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Adam Alexander as Adam Alexandrifthttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Bob Peterson as Chick Hickshttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Kyle Petty as Strip "The King" Weathershttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Bud Luckey as Doc Hudsonhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Chris Cooper as Smokeyhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Ray Magliozzi as Rusty and Dusty Rust-Ezehttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Darla K. Anderson as Lynda Weathershttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Dale Earnstart, Jr.http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Kyle Larson as Axile Larsonhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Kevin Harvick as Kevin Carvickhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Joey Gase as Joey Racehttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Jamie McMurray as Jamie McDerbyhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *Jeremy Piven as Harvhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy *John Ratzenberger as Mackhttp://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_Academy Trivia *This is the first standalone prequel to the Cars franchise. *This is Adrian Molina's directorial debut. *This is the second Pixar movie where a character sings a full song. *This is Kyle MacLachlan's second Pixar film (the first being Inside Out) *There will be no short film preceding the film. *This film is Rated G by the MPAA when initially discussed to be PG for sports action/thematic elements. *This is the highest-grossing Pixar film of all time, outrunning Toy Story 3. Soundtrack The soundtrack will be composed by Randy Newman and featuring songs by pop and country artists (e.g. Brad Paisley, Taylor Swift, Tim McGraw, etc.) and two cast members (Kyle MacLachlan and Joaquin Phoenix). The song "Smell Swell" was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song (and Coldplay sings this during the ceremony), and Randy Newman was nominated for this category for "Smell Swell". Cars Academy (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) By Randy Newman and Various Artists #"Courage" by Tim McGraw - 3:53 #"Under The Hood" by Jason Mraz - 2:58 #"Dust of the Wind" by Brad Paisley - 3:12 #"Blurring Tracks (feat. Miranda Lambert)" by Phillip Phillips - 4:00 #"Win" by Soundgarden - 3:22 #"Underestimated Power" by Katy Perry - 4:11 #"Smell Swell" by Kyle MacLachlan & Joaquin Phoenix (music & lyrics by Randy Newman) - 3:31 #"Smell Swell" by Coldplay (music & lyrics by Randy Newman) - 3:35 #Georgia 500 - 2:41 #The Ignition In Flames - 3:04 #Academy For Big Dreamers - 5:32 #Placement Test - 1:21 #Mr. William Revealed - 2:30 #Historical Landmark - 4:11 #Train For What? - 1:32 #Greaser - 1:03 #I Am Speed/Rosebud, CEO - 2:45 #Docile Davies - 1:12 #Drive Into The Real World - 3:53 #Rosebud Assists/Smell Swell Deodorizer - 3:01 #CEO Replacement/Flaming McQueen - 2:02 #The Final Race - 5:58 #Final Farewell - 2:10 #Rust-Eze Offer - 1:48 #Continuous Journey - 1:00 #All the Greats - 1:04 #One Thing - 0:52 #End Credits - 3:12 =References= Category:Cars (franchise) Category:Cars Category:Cars seires Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Drama Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar films Category:Pixar Films Category:Pixar Category:Pixar characters Category:Sports Category:Action Category:Billion Dollar Box Office Movies Category:Comedy Category:Racing Category:Prequel Category:Prequel films Category:Prequels Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Kids & Family Category:Family films Category:Family Category:Kids Category:Standalones Category:Emotional movies Category:Adventure Category:Sequels better than originals Category:Prequels better than originals Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:No Short Film Preceding Pixar Film Category:Owen Wilson films Category:Bob Odenkirk films Category:Taylor Kitsch films Category:Garrett Hedlund films Category:Kirsten Dunst films Category:Kyle MacLachlan films Category:Milo Ventimiglia films Category:Denzel Washington films Category:G Rated Films Category:G rated movies Category:G prequels Category:G Category:Film scores by Randy Edelman Category:Randy Newman scores Category:Cast members sing Category:Pixar songs Category:Best Animated Feature Film Winners Category:Spoiler Category:Musicals Category:Pixar musicals Category:Joaquin Phoenix films